


Vanilla

by faffanutter



Series: Fire Emblem Spring Break [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Food, Ice Cream, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter
Summary: Spring break ice cream date! Dimitri cannot control himself around Byleth especially when hes sharing an ice cream with him. Except he does, kinda
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem Spring Break [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800256
Kudos: 46





	Vanilla

Byleth, the boy one this time, was sitting on his beach blanket under his large umbrella reading a book. He wasn’t much for the beach or the ocean and even if he was he’d burn his entire body if he touched sunlight. Maybe that was an exaggeration but it wasn’t something he wished to test out. 

Dimitri started off sitting by his side but the heat kept overtaking him and forcing him to sprint into the water to cool off. He grew up in a place where the winters were harsh and he had no tolerance for heat. After Dimitri felt he was cooled off he would run back under the umbrella with Byleth. 

It didn’t seem to make a lot of sense to Byleth why the man wouldn’t just stay in the water if he’s roasting alive, but Dimitri couldn’t help it. The little look of acknowledgement Byleth would give him with his piercing dark eyes made him melt a little inside. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

While Dimitri was under the umbrella they didn’t say much, but it didn’t matter. He valued the quiet time they shared amongst eachother far more than any words could express anyways. He enjoyed pretending to look at a passing seagull when he’s actually watching Byleth’s eyes skim every page. He would do this as they studied together in school too. Dimitri’s grades were not the best...

“Dimitri.” Byleth closes his book and looks up at him.

“Yes, Byleth?” 

“Do you want to get ice cream with me?” Dimitri lights up at the idea. Anything cold would help so much. 

“Absolutely! Let’s go! I’ll pay.” Dimitri offers

“No.” Byleth says firmly.

“Please?” Dimitri looks at him with his soft blue eyes. Byleth tips his head in defeat.

“Fine...”

The pair go to the ice cream stand and Dimitri orders for both of them. Byleth hates ordering things so he’s always thankful whenever Dimitri remembers what he likes. Byleth slapped down the money before Dimitri could even think about taking out his wallet. 

Dimitri ordered the same thing for himself. Vanilla ice cream. Dimitri couldn’t tell the difference between vanilla to strawberry to pinapple so he never put much thought into what he ordered. All he wanted was to cool down. 

When they get their ice creams they walk to a nice shady spot under a tree and sit down. Dimitri accidentally loses his scoop of ice cream right out of his cone. His soul leaves his body as it crashes to the ground. All his dreams of relief from this heat flown out the window...

Byleth looks down at the filthy floor ice cream and back up to Dimitri who he’s never seen in so much agony. Byleth offers up his cone near his face. 

“Let’s share.” Dimitri looks weepy at his suggestion. 

“Thank you Byleth. This means so much to me.” Byleth takes a lick of his ice cream. Dimitri can’t help but take in the sight. A drip of vanilla drops onto Byleth’s thigh. Dimitri looks away with his cheeks flushed. 

“Cmon Dimitri, it’s dripping.” Oh no he’s right it’s dripping. Dimitri takes a cautious lick around the edge of the cone to ensure it won’t drip for a little while. Byleth takes another lick of ice cream right near where Dimitri just licked. The scandal of it all.

Dimitri and Byleth weren’t dating... yet. Dimitri was getting so close to asking him out every day but his nerves kept getting the best of him. It seemed that his nerves would get the best of him today to. Just whenever Byleth looked at him or did anything it makes him feel all warm and nervous all at the same time! Dimitri knew he shouldn’t get worked up over “indirect kisses” but he had never dated anybody or felt this way about anybody before it was all so new-

“Dima.” Byleth pointed to where it was dripping on his hand. Dimitri mentally smacked himself for being a failure. He leaned in to lick off his hand and do another permitter check around the cone to keep it from dripping anywhere else. Byleth’s eyes were wide when he looked back to him. Dimitri’s widened as he realized how abnormal it was to lick your friend’s hand. 

Byleth doesn’t seem to want to point that out as he goes for another lick of his ice cream. Dimitri goes in for a lick shortly after. He waits until Byleth goes in for another lick to take his own. Their mouths were so close it made his chest hurt. Byleth passes the ice cream cone into his hand.

“Take more. You look overheated.” Dimitri couldn’t imagine how red his face might be to gain Byleth’s concern. Now the ice cream power was in his hands... the next time Byleth went in for a lick, Dimitris hand accidentally twitched upwards, making Byleth get his upper lip smudged with the white stuff. 

Dimitri crosses his legs to cover his growing arousal. Why does his favorite have to be vanilla why can’t it be any other color... oh how he’d love to see Byleth covered in his own- Dimitri stops that thought in its tracks. Byleth licks the cream off his lips, making Dimitri’s pants tighten. 

Dimitri takes a deep bite into the ice cream to cool himself down in every sense of the word. Byleth swirls his tongue around the entire scoop to keep the structure of it in tact. Dimitri bites his lip at the sight. How can one man be so hot without even trying. Dimitri would give anything to have Byleth’s tongue on his body instead.

Dimitri feels his greed setting in as Byleth goes in for another taste of the vanilla. Dimitri “accidentally” shoves more of it into his mouth. He wants to see how much he can take. Byleth stares at him with a confused expression, but leans in to take what’s remaining of the scoop into his mouth. Dimitri grips his own thigh to keep him grounded in reality. He wants to shove the cone in farther. He wants to watch him choke. 

Byleth bobs his head onto the cone before taking his mouth back off. He licks his lips with a smile. Vanilla really is his favorite. Byleth tilts the cone back to Dimitri’s direction, urging him on to take some. Dimitri truly forgot they were sharing. The scoop is almost fully gone and into the cone. 

Dimitri takes the small amount left sticking up from the cone into his mouth, looking up at Byleth like he’s seen done in pornos. Byleth’s face remains unchanged. Dimitri hates that he feels disappointed about it. Byleth goes in to take a bite of the cone but Dimitri stops him.

“No wait! I’ve always heard the best way to finish off an ice cream is to drink it from the bottom. I’ve had my fill so I think you should have the rest.” Before Byleth has any time to think that through Dimitri bites off the bottom of the cone and holds it to him. 

A few drips get on Byleth’s thigh before he can latch onto the bottom of the cone and drink it down himself. Dimitri is going to leave bruises on his own thigh by how hard he’s gripping it. He wants to lick the ice cream of his thighs. He wants to put his hands in Byleth’s hair and tell him how good of a job he’s doing. Maybe that’s not so weird right? Right?

Dimitri dares give it a shot. He starts to reach to Byleth’s hair to give it a pat but then Byleth gazes at him with that stare of his and everything in Dimitri short circuits. He instead presses his hand to his forehead.

“Mmm yes, you are healthy.” And he returns his hand weakly to his side. Byleth nods in agreement as if that was a normal custom for ice cream eating. Byleth finishes off the liquid in the cone and crunches up the rest. He then stares at his sticky hands and thighs and looks around for a place to clean them. It takes all of Dimitri’s mental fortitude to not say he’ll lick it up for him. 

“There’s a washroom over by the playground.” Dimitri says helpfully.

“Take me there?” Byleth asks while standing up. He has no idea where the playground even is. Dimitri’s brain stopped at ‘take me’. 

“Yes absolutely I would love to.” Dimitri says while not moving an inch. He doesn’t want to uncross his legs. If Byleth didn’t notice his erection he was sure the whole beach still would anyways. Byleth stares at him for a few moments waiting for him to stand up.

“I would love to but... uhhh... I uhhh... uh hmm... I am feeling faint. I think it would be best if I didn’t stand for a bit.” Byleth looks worried.

“I’ll get some water.” And the young man is gone. As soon as he’s out of sight Dimitri gets up and ducks behind the nearest corner. Byleth getting water should take just enough time for him to take care of himself. Dimitri yanks down his swim trunks just enough to expose his cock and his grips it like a freshly oiled lance.

He puts one hand against the wall as he strokes himself furiously thinking about all he’s just witnessed. He thinks about Byleth tenderly licking his cock, taking it all in, fucking his pretty mouth, drinking all of his cum happily like the vanilla he loves so much. He jerks off with the force of somebody who hasn’t been touched in ages. 

It doesn’t take more than a minute for Dimitri to bust with a deep groan escaping his mouth. He slumps down into a sit as his dick twitches in the afterglow of his release. Not his proudest hour, but probably one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. 

Dimitri quickly pulls his pants back up and returns to his spot by the tree. Byleth finds him a few moments later with the biggest water bottle he’s ever seen, short of breath. 

“Take.” Byleth opens it and hands it to him. Dimitri chugs half of it outright and hands the bottle over the Byleth. 

“Thank you, Byleth. I don’t know where I would be without you...” Dimitri says wistfully. He feels the post orgasm clarity take over his brain as Byleth slumps down by his side and takes a swig of water. 

“Hey Byleth... Would you like to go out with me? As in dating?”

**Author's Note:**

> He says yes I promise


End file.
